The present invention relates to a method for making cigarettes containing gold or silver particles, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing cigarettes, wherein the tobacco leaves, added with ion particles of gold or silver, are prepared through blending them with peach leaves or bellflower leaves, which contains tartaric acid and malic acid as major components; the cigarette pouches comprise 20% of peach leaves or bellflower leaves and the gold or silver particles having purity of 99.9% prepared in 0.005-0.015 micron of their size; and the filters are prepared by soaking them in a liquid mixture of pulverized peach leaves, bellflower leaves, and charcoals in more than 800 meshes.
Generally, according to an investigation result, the relation of a smoking cigarette per day with a lung cancer is as follows: in case of 35-84 year-old men, the number of lung-cancer patients who have habitually smoked more than 20 cigarettes per day is 6 times more than that of those who are not smoking, and in case of more than 40 cigarettes per day, 12.6 times more. Also, one who is smoking since 15 year olds or before has a lung cancer 5 times more than one who is smoking since 20 year olds or before.
That is, when one is young, when his/her lung is not completely matured, he/she is apt to have a lung cancer. Also, if smoking, the artery which circulates blood to a muscle of heart becomes narrow and the nutritious oxygen fails to be supplied to the muscle of heart, and thus a myocardial (cardiac) infraction or heart attack is likely to occur in the condition.
Also, in the relation of mortality due to disease with smoking rate, according to the assertion of some U. S. doctors, suppose one who is not smoking is 1, one who is smoking in less than 10 cigarettes is 2.35 times, one who is smoking in 10-19 cigarettes is 3.0 times, one who is smoking in 20-29 cigarettes is 3.11 times and one who is smoking in more than 40 cigarettes is 3.5 times.
For example, heavy smokers are apt to have bronchial trouble or bronchitis. A bronchial tube is a passage through which air is transferred to a lung and the cigarette smoke passes through the passage, and thus the cigarette smoke has the greatest influence on the bronchial tube. As chronic bronchitis becomes, the resilience of the lung is going down little by little. That is, tar in the smoke, which contains stimulating materials or noxious gases, influences on the mucous membrane of bronchial tube, and this disease is called emphysema of the lungs.
Due to influence of nicotine, the secretion of gastric juices loses balance, the occurrence of gastric (stomach) ulcer or the duodenum becomes two times than the ordinary person.
In the state of maternity, carbon monoxide or hemoglobin in the blood is conveyed into the unborn baby through the placenta. In case of non-smoking female, the rate of sterility is 4.6%. The rate of sterility for heavy-smoking female is 5.4% and is higher than that of non-smoking female. Also, for non-smoking female, the rate of abortion is 15.3%, while the rate of abortion for heavy-smoking female is 37.3% and is 2 times higher than that of non-smoking female. Also, the weight of newborn infant for heavy-smoking female is lighter than that of nonsmoking female.
Also, the cigarette is widely known to injure human health. According to a report of the WHO, the number of deaths due to smoking will be increased to three times within 20 years, from three millions to ten millions. About half of the whole smoker will be eventually died due to smoking, half of deaths due to smoking will be died at middle age, causing the smoking to shorten the average span of human life to about 25 years. Thus, smoker is higher than non-smoker in the risk of death before 70 years old.
Also, the disease occurred due to smoking becomes causes of geriatric disease such as cancers, hypertension, apoplexy, cerebral infarction, respiratory disease. As above mentioned, since smoking delivers fatal blow to the health of human, antismoking campaign is conducted throughout the world.
But, smoking is known to harm the health, some smoker think smoking is helpful to refill vital power, in contemplating, studying, depressed or lonely.
Due to such causes, many attempts are done to remove or reduce damages due to smoking.
For example, the leaf tobacco is chemical-treated to reduce noxious substances such nicotine, tar. Various types of tobacco pipes installed with cha col, smoke and tar absorbers and various filters are advent. Also, various quality of filters attached to the cigarette are proposed, but remarkable effects are not obtained.
Besides, in Korea, patent application or granted patent relating to ginseng cigarettes, bellflower cigarettes, danggwi cigarettes has been filed. But, inherent incense or the extract from ginseng, bellflower, danggwi is only added to the cigarettes, it is not disclosed how the substances are interacted with the effective substances of the cigarette in smoking.
Therefore, in considering said problems of candles in the art, the object of the present invention is devised to provide a method for manufacturing cigarettes containing gold or silver particles, which is capable of alleviating bad properties, activating human cells and providing detoxification.
Another object of the present invention is provide a method for manufacturing cigarettes containing gold or silver particles, which is capable of producing beneficial effects such as detoxification, blood-refining, and cell cleaning with their components such as gold particles, tartaric acid, and malic acid being absorbed into one""s lung, in smoking.
The present invention was achieved by providing a method of manufacturing a filter of a leaf tobacco, which comprises the steps of: pulverizing peach and bellflower leaves which are pounded and dried by steam, with charcoals in more than 800 meshes, to a fine powder; and adding the pulverized powder to the filter. According to other embodiment, the method comprises pulverizing charcoals, peach and bellflower leaves together with water; soaking the filter into a liquid mixture of the pulverized ingredients; and drying the filter.
Preferably, the method further comprises spraying at least 3 ppm of gold ionic water or at least 3 ppm of silver ionic water on the filter, such that the filter contains gold or silver ionic water.
In the preferred embodiment, a method for manufacturing cigarettes containing gold or silver particles, comprises the steps of: pulverizing peach and bellflower leaves together with water; blending a liquid mixture of the pulverized ingredients with at least 3 ppm of gold or silver ionic water; soaking tobacco leaves into the blended liquid mixture; and drying the tobacco leaves. According to other embodiment, the method comprises spraying at least 3 ppm of gold or silver ionic water on the tobacco leaves; pulverizing peach and bellflower leaves which are pounded and dried by steam; and blending the pulverized powder with the sprayed tobacco leaves. Preferably, this method further comprises the step of soaking the tobacco leaves into ozone water for 30 minutes to remove agricultural chemicals.
In another preferred embodiment, a method for manufacturing cigarettes containing gold or silver particles comprises the steps of: preparing a tobacco pouch by isolating fibroid materials from pulp, bagasco, flax plant, hemp plant or jute; blending at least 3 ppm of gold or silver ionic water having 99.9% of gold or silver purity and 0.005xcx9c0.015 micron of particle size, with pulverized liquid mixture of peach and bellflower leaves and water; and mixing the blended liquid mixture with the fibroid materials when preparing the tobacco pouch or spraying the blended liquid mixture on the prepared tobacco pouch.